


A Haunting Refrain

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak, along with some clones, have found the spacebat home world. In the ruins they have found a fragment of a musical recording.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	A Haunting Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spacebat Music Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684544) by Entrapdaknation. 



> Shall we?
> 
> Headcanon on music inspired by Entrapdaknation and their great ideas

“What is that?” Hadro said, his green eyes large. “It is… beautiful? Is that the proper word?” 

Hordak stood in the ruined building and listened to the music echo against the building walls as it came out of the speakers of the workstation they’d set up. 

“It is the proper word and this is the music of our ancestors,” Hordak said quietly.

Entrapta sat on her hair with her head resting on her hand as she listened through a headset. 

“Do you understand what they’re singing?” she said as she tapped at the console in front of her. 

Hordak shook his head and said, “No. We have found many manuscripts so we may be able to reconstruct the language eventually but for now…” 

He trailed off as the polyphonic singing slowly dropped to one single voice singing high and clear. The voice seemed to be full of sorrow and hope in equal measures and it went on for several minutes before more voices began to join it again. A single stringed instrument began as well, threading through the voices in long, slow waves of sound, sometimes disappearing into the voices before rising with them, threatening to overpower them before sliding back down again. Then the recording abruptly stopped.

Hadro, his eyes full of tears, said, “What happened!?” 

Entrapta shrugged and said, “It would appear that the recording is corrupted. It’s hundreds of years old. I’ve made backups and I’ll task Algo with making sure it’s stored in a stable medium when we get back to the ship.”

Hordak put his arm around his brother’s shoulder and said, “Are you ok, Brother?” 

Hadro nodded and simply said, “Can you… can you play it again?” 

Without a word, Hordak hit a button on his workstation and once again the voices of their ancestors sang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I saw the headcanon by Entrapdaknation and I just really loved the idea of them listening to the voices of their ancestors singing out loud and clear over the centuries. I had to write out a little bit of that.


End file.
